Erza Scarlet
Erza is an S-Class Mage in Zev's Guild, the Conquistadores. Erza is the most powerful female fighter that is still active. She is one of the four strongest Mages below Zev himself; the others are Luxus Dreyar, Mistgun, and Gildartz. Like most of the Guild, she absolutely respects and admires Zev, and will not tolerate anyone insulting him or doing him harm. Erza can be a bit too serious sometimes, but she has a few quirks about her that can be quite amusing...But here's a hint: NEVER'' ''refer to Erza as 'amusing.' Erza's nickname is the 'Titania' -- Titania was the name of the Queen of Fairies in Medieval folklore. This probably refers to Erza's combination of grace with pure power...But honestly, I couldn't tell you, because Erza herself doesn't know who gave her that nickname in the first place. Appearance She is a tall, beautiful young woman with long, scarlet-red hair and brown eyes; her right eye is slightly lighter in color than the left eye, the reason for which shall be explained later. She normally wears a formfitting, lightweight armor on her upper body, a black kneelength skirt made of an incredibly durable material and black boots made of an even stronger version of that material, and at her hip is some kind of sword in its sheath; this normal armor including the sword was made by the legendary blacksmith Heart Kreuz, who is one of the few blacksmiths that can meet Erza's high standards for equipment. Personality Erza is an incredibly strict person and has little tolerance for the misbehavior of others in the Conquistadores Guild, which usually ends up with others apologizing to her before they an incur her wrath. This includes Zev Raregroove, because he knows that his friend and close advisor, the fairy Porlyuscia, will punish him in horrible ways with her Nature Magic if she finds out he attacked Erza, because Erza is one of the few mortals that Porlyuscia actually likes. Like most members of the Conquistadores, she is highly loyal and dedicated to Zev, and would be ready to die for him and the Guild -- Zev reciprocates this dedication fully, and will not tolerate, to any extent, anyone harming members of his Guild in cold blood. Erza also looks up to Mistgun and Gildartz, but frequently gets into destructive fights with Luxus Dreyar, due to his arrogant and disrespectful nature. Erza's hatred of Luxus is tied to how he mistreats weaker members of the Guild, because of Erza's past...Erza was once a child slave working on a magical superweapon called the R-System, and she would be beaten anytime she got tired and couldn't continue working. However, in the off-chance that you make an enemy of both Erza AND Luxus, and get them working together against you...Then there's no point in even running after THAT, because there won't be a single safe place left in the known Universe for you. Relationships Erza is very protective of the rest of the Conquistadores, much like a big sister. She looks up to Zev and Gildartz like older siblings, and considers Mistgun slightly stronger than herself. As for Luxus Dreyar...While Erza admits that he's powerful, especially his Lightning Magic, in her words, "I'd be more worried if he tripped and hit me with that gigantic head of his than if he tried to use his Lightning Magic. His arrogance is going to get someone killed someday, maybe even himself." Abilities Erza is a powerful user of Exquip Magic. This allows her to requip weapons and armor, which means summoning weapons directly to her hand and summoning armor directly onto her person. She has many different kinds of armor, for various purposes: Heart Kreuz Armor: 'Erza's normal, casual armor, custom-made by the legendary blacksmith Heart Kreuz. The sword is also a product of Heart Kreuz's forge. '''Heavens Wheel Armor: '''Erza uses this armor to attack multiple enemies. In this armor, Erza wields two swords in her hands, and eight swords float around her in various formations. This armor also has metallic wings that can be used for low-altitude flight. *'Tenrin Blumenblatt: While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the enemy with her two swords in her hands, before striking with all of the other swords at once. The first two slashes are normally used to stun the enemy and open up their defenses, and the follow-up with the other eight is used to finish them off. *'Tenrin Circle Sword:' Erza forms her eight floating swords into a circle, and then either spins them around herself to form a defense, or throws the resulting spinning flurry of blades at the enemy. Black Wing Armor: This armor increases the destructive armor in Erza's attacks. It takes the form of black leather armor with plates of metal armor at her left shoulder and around her waist, has a pair of bat wings on the back, and comes with a single shortsword, with a serrated edge. Flame Emperor's Armor: This flame-resistant armor reduces the destructive effects of fire, heat and lava-based attacks by 50%. This set has no armor on the shoulders, but gigantic gauntlets and boots, and a light, but sturdy breastplate engraved with flame designs around the edge. The Giant's Armor: This armor is incredibly bulky, with huge shoulder armor, plates of armor starting at the thighs and going down to the ankles with a slightly shorter plate at the front, heavy gauntlets and boots, and a set of throwing spears. This armor increases Erza's throwing power, making her spear throws incredibly destructive -- Powerful enough to easily shatter stone and pierce any normal armor. However, magical armor, like what Erza uses, is decidedly less affected by this -- But still. You're getting a spear thrown at you at the speed of a cannon. Whether it pierces your armor or not, it's gunna hurt. Adamantite Armor: The ultimate defense armor, like The Giant's Armor, only even larger. It comes with a battleaxe so heavy, even Erza, with her ridiculous strength that borders on surreal, has to wield it with both hands, and still finds it unwieldy. While not even the Icarus would be able to fully pierce it, this armor is ludicrously heavy, so Erza can barely even walk while wearing it. Purgatory Armor: Erza's most powerful armor. In regards to it, Erza has said: "This armor has been the end of the stories of countless warriors. None have faced it and lived to tell the tale. The story of how the Purgatory Armor was defeated...Will never be written. The victory recount of how a warrior survived its wrath...Will appear in no one's saga." Not even Zev knows what this armor really is, because when it's summoned, Erza and her opponent become wrapped in a field of darkness, and the darkness doesn't fade until the armor is dequipped. All you need to know is, don't make Erza mad enough that she feels she has to use the Purgatory Armor. Just. Don't. Lightning Emperor Armor: This armor has a smooth, curved breastplate, circular shoulder armor with a single long spike on both, and a pair of enchanted rubber boots strong enough to withstand gunfire. This armor was first forged during one of the few times Erza and Luxus were able to agree with eachother -- Luxus gave insight based on his expertise in Lightning Magic, and Erza had requests put in specifically to enhance Luxus' advice. During the few times that Erza and Luxus meet an enemy that they both hate more than eachother, Erza requips this armor -- This armor absorbs any electrical attack sent at it, and then releases that attack in a powerful shockwave of pure energy at double the strength; however, it can only unleash one shockwave per the attacks that were absorbed, and it can only hold a maximum of five attacks. Sky Leopardess Armor: An armor that drastically increases Erza's speed and agility, while cutting back on actual defensive power. It has a top made of a leopard pelt that shows Erza's shoulders and stomach, a lightweight piece of armor on her right shouler, armguards and shinguards made of the same leopard pelt, a cloth wrapped around her waist and hanging down to her knees while partially showing her left thigh. Also comes with a sword reminiscent of a gladius. If you think it doesn't sound very protective, that's because it isn't -- However, with the speed and agility boost it gives, Erza can usually dodge an attack of any person with normal senses. Mistgun has stated that even with his ability to detect the presence of living beings, he has a hard time keeping up with Erza while she's using this armor. Robe of Yuen: A highly decorated kimono, along with a bisento as a weapon. Gives a large boost in Erza's strength and speed; while it doesn't increase her combat strength as much as the Black Wing Armor or her speed as much as the Sky Leopardess Armor, it increases both by an impressive degree, making it just as valuable as either of those armor sets, if not moreso. However, it shares the same weakness as both -- As a cloth armor, it has a rather low defensive strength. Erza gets around this by using her bisento to keep her enemies at a distance or give a strong enough hit to stun them. Currently, the maximum number of swords Erza can use at one time is 200, and that's usually with only enough control to make one attack with each before they are automatically dismissed. Trivia *Erza's right eye is slightly lighter than the other; this is because her right eye is artifical. Her real right eye was damaged in a fight when she was a slave in her childhood, rendered blind. When Zev first took a young Erza to join the Conquistadores Guild, he brought her to Porlyuscia, who happens to be a master in all forms of healing magic. Porlyuscia gave Erza a fully-functioning, magical artifical eye to replace her blinded right eye. However, when Erza started crying in happiness, she found that her right eye didn't shed any tears. Porlyuscia had intended to fix this, but Erza told her to not bother, since, in her own words, "I've shed half of my tears already". *Whenever she's going on a trip, Erza has a tendency to pack ridiculous amounts of luggage to take with her. *Erza is a master gambler, and when the Guild is running low on funds, she tends to disappear for a day or two, going from casino to casino and winning huge amounts of money, and then brings back the money to replenish their funds. However, Zev frowns on this, as he says "It's too much like something I'' would do, and that's ''very worrying." *In addition to weapons and armor, Erza also likes to use her Exquip Magic to dress herself up in her favorite outfits. *Erza likes to read novels that are...Well...How to put it...A bit inappropriate. *Erza has over one hundred suits of armor availabe to requip, most of them made by the previously-mentioned Heart Kreuz. Category:Characters controlled by Zev